Guardián
by Incursio Graal
Summary: Ella me salvó de las calles, ganándose mi lealtad y mi corazón. Me dio felicidad, me dio amor. Algo que jamás tuve desde que nací. La protégi, la ame, no aún la amo y aún la defiendo aunque sea el otro mundo.
1. chapter 1

**GUARDIÁN**

 _-¡Waaaaaaa! ¡Oni-sama!-_ _lloraba una niña alrededor de 6 años de cabello rubio atado a dos coletas en forma de taladro y ojos color zafiro claro, que vestía un vestido rosa. El cual se encontraba sucio con manchas de barro. Producto de los niños que la estaban rodeando lanzandole bolas de barro a la pobre niña._

 _-¡Ya no eres tan importante como creías!-_

 _Los niños molestaban a la pobre pequeña solo por ser una chica de alta cuna. No como ellos. Algunas veces los niños pueden ser más crueles que los mismos adultos_.

 _Si no les gusta algo lo toman mal, en este caso fue la niña de pelo rubio._

 _-¡Alejense de ella!-un gritó se escuchó desde detrás del grupo de niños. Un niño de unos 7 años de edad, pelo color castaño de ojos color miel se paró frente a la niña con los brazos extendidos, protegiéndola de las bolas de barro. La niña aún llorando miró al niño frente a él._ _El castañito vestía unas ropas que se notaban estaban demasiado viejas._

 _-¡Vete de aquí apestoso!-grito uno de los niños, pareciendo ser el líder del grupo._

 _-¡No pueden hacerle eso a una niña!-grito el castaño firme a no dejar sola a la niña rubia._ _El castaño volteó para ver a la niña. La cuál lo miraba fijamente con lágrimas en los ojos-Estas bien-la niña solo asintió con lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos._

 _-¡Ravel!-todos los niños se asustaron al oír la voz de un adulto cerca._

 _Sin dudarlo los niños se fueron corriendo dejando solo al castaño y a la niña rubia._

 _El adulto que llegaba era un hombre hombre alto, midiendo 1,80m.; de cabello rubio y entrecorto, quién vestía un traje de color rojo y una camisa medio abierta con unos zapatos a juego._

 _-¡Ravel!-el joven adulto gritó hecho una furia al ver_ _a su pequeña hermana sucia y con lágrimas en sus pequeños ojos._

 _-¡Oni-sama!-la niña no esperó a que su hermano llegará fue corriendo hacía los brazos de su hermano-¡Oni-sama! ¡Tenía mucho miedo!-_

 _-¡¿Quién te hizo esto?!-el hermano de Ravel miró al castaño con furia-¡¿Fuiste tú no?!-_

 _-Yo...-trató de hablar el niño pero fue callado por el adulto._

 _-¡No me interesan tus excusas, espero que tus padres, puedan pagar un buen abogado!-gritó eufórico el hermano de la niña. A quién tenía en sus brazos._

 _-Espera Oni-sama... el me defendió-dijo la niña con moquillos en la nariz por llorar tanto._

 _-¿Es eso cierto?-preguntó el rubio adulto. El castaño solo asentía-Ahhhh... lo siento me altere. Disculpa mi imprudencia-_

 _-No sé preocupe-respondió el castaño. El rubio se acercó con su hermana, sujetándola de la mano, acercándose al chico. Colocándose sobre sus rodillas, para tener la misma altura que el castaño._

 _-¿Donde vives?-_

 _El niño solo negó con la cabeza con la mirada agachada._

 _-¿No te acuerdas donde vives?-_

 _El niño sólo volvió a negar con la cabeza._

 _-¿Entonces?-_

 _-N...No tengo hogar-habló el niño con tristeza._

 _El rubio no sabía que hacer había tocado un tema muy delicado. Y el no era experto en esos temas._

 _La niña al ver que su hermano no respondía nada. Se acercó al castaño_.

 _-Si no tienes hogar. ¿No te gustaría venir con nosotros a casa?-la niña rubia se_ _paró frente al chico limpiándose las lágrimas, con una sonrisa en su rostro-Me llamó Ravel... Ravel Phenex ¿y tu?-_

 _-Issei... solo Issei-El chico miraba a la niña un poco perplejo por la propuesta que le había dicho._ _Pero eso no le negó que respondiera a la otra pregunta-_ _¿En serio puedo ir con ustedes?-_

 _-Claro... Tu me ayudaste. Y en mi familia no nos justa deber favores-Ravel le sujetó la mano a Issei, haciéndolo sonrojar-Serás bien bienvenido en nuestra familia-Ravel le dio una sonrisa pura a Issei._

 _Esa sola sonrisa iluminó el mundo de Issei_. _Una que en ese momento el juró proteger hasta la hora de su muerte._

- _-0--_

 _-¡Maldito!-gruño un alumno calvo de la Academia Kuoh, al sentir como sus brazos estaban siendo estirados por la espalda-¡Ya te dije que me rindo!-_

 _-Miren hay va otra vez-_

 _-Siempre lo mismo-_

 _-¿Cuándo entenderán que no deben de espiar los vestidores de mujeres y menos cuando esta Ravel Phenex?-_

 _-Saben cómo se pone su fiel perro-_

 _Un grupo de alumnos miraban la escena frente a ellos como si fuera lo más normal del mundo._

 _-¡Matsuda! ¡Maldito suéltalo!-un chico con lentes lanzó un golpe al agresor de su amigo._

 _-Lento...-fueron las palabras del castaño sujetando la mano del chico de lentes, moviendola aún lado, golpeando su rodilla haciéndolo arrodillarse-Débil...-dijo el castaño golpeando el soporte del chico haciéndolo dar una vuelta de 360 grados cayendo al piso noqueado-En que me quedé...-_ _el castaño sujetó el brazo del calvo con su pie apoyado en su hombro._

 _-¡Ise detente ahora mismo!-_ _una chica de cabello rubio con un estilo de coletas, se metía entre la multitud parándose frente al castaño con cara de enojó en su rostro-¡¿Que te dije?!-_

 _-No entiendo la pregunta Ravel-sama...-_

 _-¡No puedes ir por ahí golpeando a la gente! ¡Nos vamos_ _! ¡A casa ahora mismo!-_

 _Esta bien. Pero antes...-_

 ** _CRACK_**

 _Fue el sonido del brazo del chico, al ser torcido por Issei._

 _-¡Ahhhh! ¡Me duele!-_

 _-Bueno ya podemos irnos Ravel-sama-_

 _-¡Estás castigado!-_

\-- _0--_

 _-Ravel-sama ¿Por que llora?-preguntó un castaño a su ama. La cuál lloraba a los pies de su cama._

 _-Vete... Quiero estar sola...-decía entre lágrimas a Issei_

 _-No...-_

 _-¡Te dije que te vayas!-Ravel le dio un_ _a bofetada a Issei, dejando su mejilla roja por el impacto, al darse cuenta de lo que hizo se puso más triste-L...lo siento Ise no quería lastimarte-_

 _-No sé preocupe-respondió el castaño con una sonrisa-No dolió nada-Issei se sentó a su lado sujetándola de la mano-¿Que pasó para que llorará?-_

- _Mi novio Xavier terminó conmigo por no querer tener relaciones con él-Ravel se abrazó las rodillas amenazando con soltar lágrimas-Dijo que dependo mucho de ti, y que ni tengo nada bueno además de mis pechos grandes-_

 _-¡No diga eso!-Ravel se sorprendio al escuchar la voz de su sirviente Issei-¡Sin usted no habría salido de las calles! ¡No importa lo que diga ese idiota!¡Usted es más que unos pechos andantes!-sujetándola de los hombros mirándola a los ojos, aguantandose las ganas de besarla_ _-Es hermosa, fuerte,_ _y muy inteligente. Si él no lo puede ver entonces no la merece-_

 _-Ise...-Ravel sintió como su corazón latía a mil por hora, por aquellas palabras-¿Por que me dices eso?-_

 _-¡Por que la amo!¡Siempre la he amado!-Ravel se sorprendio al escuchar esas palabras-Desde que me salvó de las calles, la he amado...-_

 _Issei acercó sus labios a los de su ama para poder besarla. Juntandolos con éxito saboreando cada parte de su boca._

 _Ravel sólo se dejó llevar por los labios de su sirviente._

\-- _0--_

Un adolescente despertaba en su habitación con el reloj despertador sonando a todo volumen. Con pesadez acercó su brazo hacía el botón de apagado para poder desactivar la alarma, cosa que no logró. Llevándose una grata sorpresa al no poder estirarse un poco más, sentía algo de peso extra sobre su cuerpo.

Con un poco de delicadeza deslizó las sábanas para poder ver quién es. Sonriendo al ver a la persona aferraba a su torso.

Era su ama y el amor de su vida Ravel Phenex. La chica que le salvó la vida, evitando que siga viviendo en las calles.

Le había dado un hogar, una familia y una razón para vivir, la cual era protegerla.

Sin darle más importancia al sonido molestó del reloj, el cuál ya había dejado de sonar, se aferró más al pequeño de su ama. Acurrucandose en sus cuello, deleitándose con su dulce aroma, buscando el mayor calor posible de su cuerpo. Sintiendo como ella también buscaba más contacto contra su cuerpo.

A pegándose a su cuerpo, haciéndolo sentir sus pechos sobre su torso. Eran suaves, firmes y muy esponjosos, como a él le gustaban, deslizando su cabeza de forma estratégica para poder enterrar su rostro en esos enormes pedazos de carne, que tanto le encantaban. Tocar, morder, lamer, chupar, apretar, entre otras cosas.

-¿Que crees que haces Ise?-sobresaltado al escuchar esa voz, el castaño levantó su rostro. Para encontrarse con los ojos zafiro de su ama, viéndolo con una sonrisa-Tan temprano y ya quieres tocarlas. Enserio si que eres un pervertido-

-Es su culpa Ravel-sama. Si despierto y me encuentro con tremenda delicia frente a mi, no podré resistirme a probarlas-ocultando su rostro en las almohadas de ama, respirando el olor que desprendía.

Su ama sólo se dejo hacer, le encantaba, todo de su sirviente le encantaba.

Sus besos, sus caricias, todo le encantaba, pero sobre todo lo que le hacía sentir a la hora de hacer el amor. Era lo más maravilloso del mundo, lo que le hacía sentir.

No se percató cuando su sirviente la había colocado debajo de ella. Abriendo los botones de su ropa para dormir, dejando sus pechos rebotar al aire.

-Ahh~~-soltando un gemido dulce, al sentir sus pechos siendo tocados por su sirviente-Estás muy animado desde muy temprano Ise-

-Lo siento no pude resistir-

-So...lo conti...nua-habló jadeando Ravel a sentir sus pechos siendo chupados por su sirviente-Ise... be...sa..m...-

No pudo continuar de hablar Issei la besó con desesperación, sin dejar de tocar los senos de su ama, abrazando su cuello Ravel se dejó llevar por el besó de su sirviente.

Usando un poco su lengua para abrirse pasó de los labios de Issei, Ravel empujó su lengua dentro de la boca de Issei saboreando su lengua como si de una golosina se tratará.

Sintiendo las manos de su sirviente apretar sus glúteos, sobre la ropa. Sabiendo que el quería tocar dentro.

-Si quieres tocar... solo hazlo...-

-Gracias...-fue el susurró que escapó de los labios de Issei.

Sacando el pequeño short que cubría la parte baja de su ama, sacándose los pantalones dejando su virilidad erecta lista para la acción.

Issei entró de un solo golpe dentro de su ama, la cual gimió de felicidad al sentirlo dentro.

No importaba nada.

Solo que ellos se amarán.

Eso es lo único que importaba en su mundo de felicidad.

No importa si su familia no lo aprobaba, ellos se amaban y eso era lo único que importa.

Nunca lo iba a dejar sola, eso lo sabía muy bien.

Ya que el era su guardián...


	2. Fin

**Primer que nada esto era un Oneshot no una nueva historia.** **Y lo que estoy por escribir son especiales de esta pareja nada más y no no hay sobrenatural es solo un simple IsseixRavel. sin más comenzamos**.

Ravel Phenex había recogido a Issei cuando era un niño, dándole un apellido, una familia, y una razón para vivir.

El cuál era protegerla, pasó años cuidandola de todo mal, ya sea emocional o física.

Por eso tuvo que madurar mas rápido que ella, algo que ya había hecho, vivir en las calles no era tarea fácil. Siempre había gente que se aprovechaban de su condición, querían aprovechar su ignorancia para poder engañarlo. Él no lo permitió, sería ignorante en algunos temas pero no era lo suficientemente tonto para poder ser engañado, ya no más.

Entrenó su mente y cuerpo para así cuidar a su ama.

Al pasar los años Issei se ganó la confianza y cariño de la Familia Phenex. A tal punto que los padres de su ama, le dieron total confianza en cosas que tengan que ver con su hija.

Issei creció al lado de su ama por mucho tiempo como su **guardián** , protegiéndola de todo tipo de males, o cosas que le parecían malas, ya sea de los pervertidos de la Academia. Los cuáles siempre terminaban golpeados, de chicos que trataban de cortejar a su ama, según Issei eran hombres malos.

Toda su vida estuvo enamorado de su ama, desde su niñez para ser exacto. Pero decidió ocultar sus sentimientos por creer no poder estar a la altura de sus expectativas.

Aguantando las ganas de besarla en todas las oportunidades en las que estaban solos, aguantandose las ganas de decirle a todo que ella era suyo, aguantandose las ganas llorar siempre que ella se besaba con su novio y el los veía desde una distancia prudente. Trató de salir con varias chicas, pero no era lo mismo. Las otras chicas no eran ella, no no lo eran, su corazón se rompía a cada día que la veía feliz junto con su pareja.

Estaba muriendo de soledad.

No fue hasta que habló con el hermano de su ama, el cuál le dio el valor suficiente para declararse a su hermana menor, entrando en su habitación con la esperanza de poder hablar con ella. No importaba si lo rechazaba, su corazón se sentiría en paz.

Pero lo qué encontró le dio una rabia tremenda.

Su ama estaba llorando.

¡¡ESTABA LLORANDO!!

¡¡MALDITA SEA!!

Algo que juró, jamás permitir, iba a morir alguien de eso no había duda pero primero era el bienestar mental de su ama.

Preguntándole la razón por su llanto, enojandose más, descubriendo por que lloraba su ama. Viendo como se despreciaba a si misma, cosa que no iba a permitir, diciéndole todo lo que pensaba sobre su ama, como también de sus sentimientos.

Su ama no lo podía creer, toda su vida estuvo enamorado de ella, aguantando muchas cosas por ella.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba besando a su **guardián** , con mucho gusto y amor. Esa noche entendió que siempre estuvo cerca, muy cerca, de su verdadero amor.

La familia Phenex nunca se enteró de su relación, ocultándolo de todos en la familia para que no hubiera problemas en el futuro, decidieron tomar una decisión que beneficiaría a los dos.

Mudándose a un apartamento cerca a su instituto, los dos amantes llevaron su relación fuera de la Mansión de los Phenex, con la excusa de estudiar.

Issei y Ravel llevaban una relación prohibida dentro de su apartamento.

Una relación de amo y siervo.

Después de acabar el Instituto, decidieron tomar la decisión de decirles sobre su relación. Con miedo le explicaron a sus padres que se amaban y que no lo podían evitar, y querían su bendición.

Lo que pasó no se los esperaban.

La familia Phenex celebró esa misma noche por la relación de los dos, haciendo una gran fiesta. Siendo ellos los invitados, con los sirvientes.

Pasaron los años dónde demostrándose cuánto se amaban, llegando a tener 2 hijos de nombre.

Michael y Gabriel, eran idénticos a ellos.

Teniendo una vida feliz y amorosa, muriendo con una sonrisa en la cama de un hospital despidiéndose de este mundo juntos con una sonrisa tomados de la mano.

 **Especiales**

\-- _0-_ -

 **Cereza**

Issei y Ravel estaban recostados sobre su cama, desnudos después de todo la diversión que tuvieron hace unos momentos. Decidieron faltar ese día a la Academia. Era demasiado tarde como para ir, se habían pasado toda la mañana teniendo sexo. Dándoles hambre. Llegando a esta escena.

Issei estaba hipnotizado.

No.

No.

No.

Mejor dicho idiotizado.

La imagen frente a él era mucho para su pobre mente.

Su ama Ravel estaba comiendo cerezas.

Pero ese no era el problema.

El problema era como las comía.

Desde que entraba hasta tragarsela era una tortura, era demasiado sensual para su pobre mente.

-¿Que pasa Ise?-Ravel miraba como su sirviente estaba ocultando su sonrisa en la almohada.

-Nada-

Ravel no muy convencida siguió degustando las cerezas, de la misma forma sensual.

Issei no sabia si lo hacía apropósito o no, pero lo estaba matando. Ravel sentía la mirada fija de Issei sobre su persona entonces decidió hacerle una broma.

-Ise ¿Sabes hacer un nudo con su tallo?-la voz de su ama hablandose hizo que sacará la cabeza de la almohada para responderle.

-No Ravel-sama no se hacerlo-Issei miró como su ama llevó una cereza a su boca de nuevo.

Moviendo sus labios de color rosa, volviendo loco a Issei, sacando el resultado sobre su lengua. El tallo de la cereza estaba sobre su lengua enrollado.

-¡¿Qué?!-Issei se emocionó al ver eso, como si fuera un niño sus ojos se iluminaron cual estrellas, algo que hizo sacar una risita a Ravel-¿Me enseña como hacerlo? Ravel-sama ande no sea mala-

-Pff jajajajajaja-fue la risa que se oía en la habitación-Te emocionas por cosas simples Issei-Ravel se sujetaba el estómago por la risa que le parecía la reacción de su **guardián**.

-No se ría por favor-al ver que no se detenía, decidió castigarla.

-¡Kya!-fue el sonido que escapó de los labios de la menor de los Phenex, al sentir sus senos apretados de forma juguetona-Ise detent...-

Issei no la dejó terminar de hablar le puso una cereza en la boca, callandola con la fruta.

-Merece un castigo por burlarse de mi...-susurró Issei en el oído de su ama-Uno muy severo...-Issei sentó en su regazo a su ama, haciéndola sentir su erección.

-Ahhh~~~-fue el gemido que escapó de los labios de su ama, al sentir el roce de su sexo con el de su **guardián** -Ise no seas malo y ponla dentro de una vez...-

-Sus deseos son órdenes...-

-Ahhh~~~-

\-- _0--_

 **Totalmente** **marcada**

-¡Estúpido Ise! ¡Mirame el cuerpo está lleno de marcas rojas!-fue el gritó prominente del baño, por Ravel, quién se estaba mirando al espejo.

Mirando todo su cuerpo con marcas rojas, producto de los besos y mordidas de su **guardián.**

-¡¿Incluso en este lugar?! ¡¡Ise!!-

El nombrado estaba durmiendo plácidamente sobre su cama, hasta que oyó el grito de su ama, seguido de sus pasos.

-Ummmm... ¿Que pasa Ravel-sama?-

-¡¡Mirame!!-grito su ama enseñándole todo su cuerpo marcado.

Issei solo se acomodó en su sitio, sentándose en la cama.

-Bien anoche fue increíble...-Issei asentía recordando lo sucedido en la noche anterior.

-Bueno si...-Ravel jugaba con sus dedos recordando la fantástica noche que tuvieron, pero entonces recordó por que estaba ahí-¡Espera ese no es el punto!-

Subiéndose en la cama sentándose en el regazo de su **guardián** , apoyando sus manos sobre su abdomen bien marcado sin ningún toque de grasa.

-Es injusto...-

-¿Que cosa?-

-No te he dejado ninguna marca-dijo su ama acercando sus labios a su torso, mordiendo suavemente un pedazo de carne.

-Ravel-sama...-fue el jadeo que salió de su **guardián** , al sentir los labios de su ama recorrer su abdomen, torso y cuello.

No aguantando las ganas de besarla, sujetó su barbilla levantando su rostro para poder besarla.

Perdiendo otro día recostados en la cama, teniendo sexo hasta desfallecer.

-Otro vez, desperdiciamos un día entero haciendo el amor...-Ravel hablaba acostado sobre el pecho de su **guardián** , quién le acariciaba la espalda.

-Esta vez fue usted que inició Ravel-sama, yo no tuve la culpa...-

-Bueno tienes razón...-Ravel de acomodaba sobre el brazo de su **guardián** -Solo quería morderte un poco, nada más-

-Pero si hizo más esta vez-Issei miró a Ravel quién no entendía lo que decía.

-¿De que hablas Ise?-

-Bueno...-levantándose de la cama enseñándole su espalda, Ravel ahogó un gritó de terror al ver su espalda toda marcada por arañazos-¿Que hará ahora?-

-¡Lo siento!-Ravel se apego a la espalda de su **guardián** , sacandole un grito leve de dolor.

-¿Por que se disculpa?-

-Tu espalda...-

-No me importa en realidad...-Issei se rascó la barbilla avergonzado por lo que iba a decir-Me parece ardiente...-

Un solo pensamiento vino a la mente de su ama.

-" _Issei es un masoquista..."-_

 _\--0--_

 **Gemelos**

Issei estaba nervioso.

Llevaba horas esperando la respuesta de los doctores, han pasado más de 6 meses desde que se enteró que iba a ser padre.

¿Estaba feliz?

Si, muy feliz.

Pero había algo que lo molestaba o mejor dicho lo inquietaba.

Ravel tenía una panza demasiado grande para un bebé, esperando que nada malo le pasará, decidió llevarla al hospital.

Aún con sus protestas.

Lo dejaron esperando afuera del consultorio esperando al diagnóstico.

-Señor Issei-una voz le llamó la atención, levantando el rostro viendo a una enfermera en la puerta del consultorio-Puede pasar-

Entrando con todo el peso del mundo.

Encontrando a su esposa sentada frente aún doctor, el cuál leía un documento con sumo cuidado.

Al sentarse su esposa lo tomó de la mano, estaba sudando de los nervios, en su mirada había miedo y otros sentimientos más.

-¿Usted es Issei Phenex?-habló el doctor.

-Si. ¿Que sucede doctor?-

-Tengo noticias sobre el embarazo de su esposa...-Ravel apretó mas su mano, temiendo al oír lo que iba a decir.

-Dígame doctor-

-Ummmm...-el doctor pensaba en como decirle está noticia.

La tensión de notaba en el aire, Ravel estaba súper nerviosa y Issei no era la excepción.

-Felicidades-

-¿De que habla doctor?-

-Van a tener gemelos-

-Ge...me...los-fue lo que escapó de los labios Issei no creyendo lo que había oído-¡En serio son gemelos!-el doctor asintió feliz por la reacción de Issei-¡Ravel!-

Issei miró a su esposa la cuál, se estaba acariciando la panza mirándola con mucha ternura y amor.

\-- _0--_

 **Fue una buena vida**

-Ise...-fue el suspiró que salió de los labios de una señora mayor, quién estaba sentada sobre una silla de ruedas.

-¿Que sucede Ravel?-respondió un anciano de cabello castaño sentado en una cama de hospital, con muchos aparatos conectados a su cuerpo.

-Estoy feliz de haberte ayudado cuando eramos niños-

-Y yo de haberte salvado-Issei sujetó las manos de su esposa, la cuál lo miraba con mucho amor.

-Ise... ¿Puedes correrte aún lado?-el castaño se movió aún lado dejando un espacio vacío en la cama-¿Me ayudas a subir?-

Issei usando la poca fuerza que tenía levantó a su esposa entre brazos para poder colocarla entre sus brazos.

-Te amo...-

-Yo también te amo...-

Y con último besó los dos cayeron dormidos.

Para ya no volver a despertar.

 **Fin**

 **Si ya se muy apresurado pero neh ami me gustó y eso es lo que cuenta adiós.**


End file.
